Et dire que
by Calamithy
Summary: OS,Yaoi pas UA. Heero Yuy est un virus et Trowa Barton est un Baobab. Normal :p


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable)**

**Rating : **T :)

**C'est quoi ?** un oneshot tout simple

**Résumé : Heero est un virus, Trowa, un baobab  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me saoule un peu (j'ai gagné contre le camion mais le camion a besoin de papiers pour s'excuser de ce câlin torride :p)  
**

**Fic pour quoi ? Pour vous et pour moi, parce qu'en faisant une mise à jour de firefox j'ai eu un cheval de troie dont j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser.**

**Petit mot en plus : c'est ma 230e fic ! Ca fait des années que j'écris sur ce fandom et si je m'amuse toujours autant, je suis étonnée que certains reviewers du départ soient encore là (ça fait quand même 7 ans !)  
**

**Pas sûre que j'écrive encore longtemps comme ça mais la fin n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. ****Alors merci d'être encore là !**

* * *

**Et dire que...  
**

*

**Bureau de Quatre R. Winner, 19 février 2010, 15h30**

*

- Tu t'es disputé avec Heero ?

- …

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es disputé avec quelqu'un qui ne te parle pas ?

- …

- Duo…

- Quatre, fous-moi la paix.

- Bien, mon ami. Lève ton amical cul de mon sofa et dégage avec toute mon affection.

- Et ta compassion alors ???

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir de la compassion.

*

Duo installa un peu plus confortablement son « amical cul ».

Il en leva une douce partie quand même, que sa natte se décoince un brin.

Il prit un air outragé, papillonnant des cils.

*

- Quoi tu t'es engueulé avec Trowa ?

- …

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es engueulé avec quelqu'un qui ne l'ouvre jamais ?

- … Ce n'est pas pareil !

*

Evidemment. Tout comme être assis sur un sofa et être assis à son bureau.

Ce n'était pas pareil.

Cela dit… quel que soit le confort, on restait sur son séant.

En l'occurrence nos deux amis étaient sur le cul.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

*

- Et pourquoi ?

- … Les silences de Trowa sont ce qu'ils sont : des silences. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ignore son entourage.

- Les silences de Heero aussi.

*

Ah….

C'est vrai, c'est différent.

*

- Visiblement non, Duo, puisque tu t'es disputé avec lui.

*

Ce n'est pas la même chose.

*

- Ne vas pas critiquer les silences de Heero ! Ils sont beaux ses silences, d'habitude.

*

C'est à l'opposé.

*

- Mais pourquoi tu le défends ? Et pourquoi tu m'engueules ??

- Non mais il t'a fait quoi, Trowa pour que tu sois aussi chiant ?

*

C'est ridicule.

Le cent-pas c'est sympa, c'était bien pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Quatre le pratiquait régulièrement pour déstresser.

Il n'était plus assis, ne faisait plus semblant de lire un rapport en écoutant Duo d'une oreille distraite.

Ne faisait plus semblant de ne pas péter un petit câble.

*

- Hier je suis allé à son bureau et lui ai ouvert mon cœur.

- Et alors t'as saigné ?

- … Il m'a écouté en silence, Duo. Tout du moins je l'ai cru.

- C'est vrai que c'est crétin de rien dire mais parfois faut la fermer, ça a dû être un choc pour lui.

*

Un peu de compassion… mais pas pour la bon ami, apparemment.

Puis tilt.

*

- …

- Euh, comment ça « tu l'as cru » ?

- Ben je ne sais pas à quel moment il s'est barré du bureau pour répondre à une quelconque urgence de Une.

*

Aouch.

Quand Quatre était familier… ce n'était jamais bon signe.

De surprise, Duo se leva (en trouvant injuste qu'un Winner ait un sofa si confortable dans un bureau militaire mais bon, tant qu'il pouvait en profiter…)

*

- Le con. Et il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Non. Apparemment me laisser parler à un mur c'est plus fun.

*

Duo se mit à suivre Quatre dans ses cent-pas.

Le meilleur moyen de le faire stopper parce que ce n'était plus possible.

Mais il ne stoppait pas.

*

- Tu sais il a ptet essayé de te prévenir, buddy. Mais quand tu parles, tu…

*

Volteface.

Coup de nez.

Ouch.

Et plus de cent pas.

*

- Comment ça quand je parle ? Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser ce que tu viens de dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire d'ailleurs ?

*

Bonne question.

Duo se frotta le bout du nez.

Quatre, le front.

*

- Ben Quat', te connaissant… vu que tu ouvrais ton cœur, tu devais être nerveux.

- Oui, quand même.

- Quand tu es nerveux tu préfères écrire tes discours pour mieux te faire comprendre.

- C'était spontané et sincère !

- Oui, mais c'était écrit, tu marches à la « always prepared » et tu ne voulais pas rater ta déclaration.

*

Quatre retourna à siège, sous-entendant qu'il avait du travail, que la discussion serait bientôt close.

Il se sentait plus fort en se distançant physiquement d'une personne si perspicace.

Mais Duo n'aimait pas être distancé, alors il s'assit sur un coin du bureau.

Le blond soupira.

*

- … Et c'est mal de vouloir que ce soit carré ?

- Pas quand on s'appelle Quatre, Quat'.

- Ha. Ha. Ha.

- Seulement…

- Hm ?

- Si les nantis qui brassent du vent et les politiques pas forcément véreux te trouvent clair… pour le commun des mortels tes discours sont virtuellement incompréhensibles.

*

Froncement de sourcils blonds et regard de braise bleu.

*

- Je proteste ! Quand j'augmente mes salariés ils me comprennent parfaitement !

- C'est pas difficile de comprendre un « + », Quat'

- …

- Ok. Tu peux me montrer le discours prévu pour Trowa ?

- C'est personnel !

- C'est tellement personnel qu'il n'a pas compris que tu parlais de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

*

Un soupir, encore.

*

- Je n'en sais rien, mais pour avoir un vrai avis il faut avoir lu.

*

Gros malin.

Quatre aimait avoir raison, c'était plus fort que lui.

Alors il irait au-delà de la pudeur… rien que pour se voir confirmé qu'il était dans osn bon droit.

Il sortit son « Cher Trowa » du tiroir verrouillé de son bureau.

*

- Bon tiens, tu verras c'est très clair ! Même toi tu vas comprendre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce « même toi », Quatre.

- Mais non mais tu vois ce que je veux dire !

*

Oui, Duo n'était pas si stupide.

*

- Je te taquine. Alors, alors… oula, j'ai mal aux yeux. Mais c'est long ce truc, pas étonnant qu'il ait eu un moment d'absence.

- Comment ça, long ? Ca ne fait qu'une page…

- …

- A4 et recto verso !

*

Décomposition totale d'un jeune homme coiffé.

Il prit ses lunettes de vue de sa poche de poitrine.

*

- « J'en suis à un moment de ma vie où je dois prendre des décisions importantes, je dois faire un pas en avant dans la bonne direction. Ce pas j'espère que nous serons deux pour le faire, pour prendre le même chemin, le cœur à l'unisson et l'esprit en paix… »

- Voilà ! C'est clair, non ?

- Tu dis « nous », Quatre.

- Oui ! Lui et moi ! Nous ! Premier Pronom Personnel Pluriel très souvent utilisé pour parler de soi et des autres.

*

Oui, c'était une définition de « nous »

*

- Ben il pue ton pronom personnel. Nous ça peut vouloir dire soi et les autres.

- Oui !

- Soi et un autre. Pas forcément « toi et moi »

*

Format carpe ?

Une carpe blonde.

Carpe diem ?

*

- Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! C'est évident que je lui parlais de lui, Duo !

*

Froncement de sourcils châtains.

Et un petit redressement parce que la pointe du bureau piquait les fesses.

Ah, ça allait mieux.

*

- Hmm… Dans ton discours si bien préparé il n'y a pas une seule fois le prénom de Trowa dedans sauf dans le titre. Et tu es bien atteint, mais pas au point de t'adresser à lui en lui donnant du « Cher Trowa ». C'est comme si t'avais peur d'écrire, de prononcer son prénom.

- C'est grotesque.

- Comme si tu voulais inconsciemment ou non te laisser une porte de sortie. Comme ça s'il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis, t'as pas à te remettre en question, tu passes à autre chose.

- Tu analyses trop.

*

Duo lui décocha le sourire.

Le sourire « cause toujours, tu m'intéresses »

Le petit sourire qui saoule parce qu'il touche.

*

- C'est juste mon avis, j'ai pas forcément raison. Mais si j'étais toi…

- Hm ?

- Soit j'attendrais d'être vraiment prêt pour le dire.

- …

- Soit je le dirais plus clairement.

*

Duo lui rendit le speech.

Quatre le prit et le plaça directement dans la broyeuse (mais avec un air nonchalant)

*

- … et à part ça… c'est quoi ton problème avec Heero ?

- Moi Heero ne m'aime pas.

*

Simple.

*

- Et pourquoi il ne t'aimerait pas ?

- Parce qu'il ne me parle pas.

*

Normal.

*

- Et pourquoi il te parlerait plus ?

- Parce qu'on a mis le couvert ?

*

Oh, Duo voulait jouer à ça ?

A chat ?

*

- Ah, et vous avez bien mangé ?

- Grave…

- Y avait quoi au menu ?

*

Duo sourit.

*

- On s'est pris le chou, des petits pains, un poireau, une carotte, un peu de crème et une grosse banane. Un repas complet quoi, équilibré, au bureau.

- Je parlais sexe, Duo.

*

Duo écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres.

*

- Ah ! Ben tu as parlé de menu, Quat' fallait poser la question clairement.

- Tu te fous de moi.

- Oui. Mais on a bien mangé, il fallait brûler des calories avec la clim à fond.

*

Climat de haine absolue.

Quatre lui tira la natte tout doucement.

*

- Te déteste.

- Mais non, tu m'aimes. Donc tu vois, il pouvait me calculer un peu quand même.

- Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, Duo.

*

Duo faillit en tomber du bureau.

*

- … Il a bien fallu qu'on parle avant de se sauter dessus.

- Et il ne te parle pas depuis quand ?

- … hier matin ?

- Et… il n'a rien fait d'autre ?

- Pas un smooch. Même pas un smack. Que dalle, genre j'existe pas. Et en plus on croule sous le taf, c'est à peine si je l'ai vu.

- Peut-être que c'était juste pour un soir, Duo ?

*

Duo souffla.

*

- Ok mais il peut le dire ? Il savait parler po*ur me sauter, il pouvait me parler pour pas me sauter ?

- Ca a du sens… et en même temps ça en n'a pas.

- Quel connard.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

*

Le bip de Duo se mit à sonner.

Il le sortit de sa poche, fit la grimace et se leva du bureau.

*

- Rien. Ah, si, passer à autre chose. Et toi ?

- Oui c'est ce que je vais faire aussi. C'était sympa de te parler, Duo.

*

Ils se serrèrent la main.

*

- Ouais, c'est plus facile de prendre la même décision à deux… même si toi tu pourrais essayer d'être plus clair.

- Et plus clair comment ?

*

Duo sourit.

*

- Tes salariés comprennent automatiquement quand ils vont être augmentés.

- Oui mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est facile de comprendre le « + »

*

Duo sourit de plus belle.

*

- …

- Tu veux dire que…

- Ouais. Sois + clair. Mais avec style.

- J'adore ta manière de penser.

- Je ne suis pas payé pour penser, voyons.

*

Un clin d'œil et il était parti.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, même bureau.**

*

- Superintendant Winner ? Voici le rapport que vous avez demandé.

- Oh, vous êtes un amour, agent Riley. Nous ne l'attendions pas avant demain.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi superintendant Winner.

*

L'Agent Riley était professionnel, jeune, Preventer par vocation, vraiment investi.

De taille et de corpulence moyenne, brun aux yeux noisette cachés derrière des lunettes fines.

Un petit sourire aussi timide que ravageur. Une discrétion qui faisait mouche quand il ne regardait pas ses boots.

*

- Oh, dans mon bureau on peut laisser tomber le protocole. Appelez-moi Quatre.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Casey.

*

Quatre lui décocha un sourire aussi sincère que troublant.

Peut-être même un peu troublé par ce bleu volontaire.

*

- Casey.

*

Casey rosissait merveilleusement.

*

- Vous êtes vraiment très accueillant ici…

- Oui, _il_ l'est. Il est vraiment _bon_.

*

Casey parlait de son affectation et de Quatre.

Pour l'intervenant, Casey parlait visiblement de son affection pour Quatre.

Pour Quatre, l'intervenant était casse-pieds.

*

- Trowa, tu me gènes.

*

L'Agent Riley sursauta pour deux raisons :

- Trowa Barton était à 30 centimètres sur sa droite et il ne l'avait pas senti venir.

- Quatre Winner n'avait pas du tout semblé surpris.

Dans tous les cas : Casey avait fait une belle bourde en ignorant involontairement l'un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Depuis quand était-il là ?

Et en mission il se serait fait tuer ?

Se rattraper comme il le pouvait.

*

- Oh, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je ne vous avais pas vu… lieutenant Barton.

*

Le « lieutenant Barton » était impressionnant.

Une véritable armoire à glace, tout en classe et… en glace.

En grâce aussi. On pouvait avoir l'apparence féline et être une armoire à glace.

Et on pouvait avoir le manque de tact absolu d'un coup de poing, l'hésitation marquée pouvant être… fatale.

*

- Oui, « lieutenant Barton ». J'aime bien le protocole, moi. Et maintenant que vous m'avez vu, vous pouvez l'appeler superintendant Winner.

- …

- …

*

Casey, le poisson hors de l'eau.

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond, complètement désintéressé, d'un seul coup.

Si l'Agent Riley était si impressionnable ce n'était pas un homme pour lui.

Dommage.

Et Trowa d'enfoncer le clou devant une absence de réponse orale.

*

- Si tant est que j'ai besoin de me justifier auprès de l'un de mes subordonnés… de suivre le protocole. Ai-je besoin de me justifier ?

- …

- Bien.

*

Casey avala sa salive et Quatre retint un bâillement.

*

- Si vous n'avez rien de plus à me demander...

- Oui, merci, Casey, vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers.

*

Quatre sourit pour le rassurer.

Trowa n'avait pas du tout les mêmes scrupules.

*

- Oui, fais ça. Et profites-en pour finir le rapport que je te demande depuis 3 jours.

- Mais vous aviez dit…

- Je ne me répèterai pas.

- … Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

- Ah, c'est que ça va finir par rentrer. Adios, donc.

*

Quatre souffla.

*

- A plus tard, Casey.

- A plus tard Q… superintendant Winner.

*

La porte se referma.

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

*

- Ok, c'était quoi ça ?

- Je déteste les lèche-bottes.

- …

*

Tiens, Trowa aussi pratiquait le « cent-pas »

*

- « Il ne m'avait pas vu, Il ne m'avait pas vu »… il est payé à quoi ce con ? Je ne suis pas en mode furtif, je mesure près de 2 mètres et il me voit pas ? Il m'a pris pour une poutre ou quoi ? Y a un baobab qui a poussé dans ton bureau ?

- …

- Genre je suis invisible. Je lui mettrais de l'invisibilité, moi.

*

Quatre secoua la tête de dépit.

Trowa aimait bien les allégeances discrètes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rabrouait un bleu trop familier ou cherchant à rentrer dans les petits papiers.

Mais en l'occurrence là ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Enfin, Trowa était Trowa. Quand une tête ne lui revenait pas…

*

- Ok… bon.

- Au fait ?

- Oui ?

*

Trowa disait rarement « au fait »

Quatre tendit donc un peu plus l'oreille.

*

- Je suis parti un peu vite hier, j'avais mis un vent à Une toute la journée et il fallait que je trace.

- Hmm-hmm.

*

*sur un air bien connu de Charles Aznavour*

Le hmm-hmm, le hmmm-hmmm ça voulait dire que je m'en fous !

Le hmm-hmmm, le hmm-hmm, ne te justifie pas, surtouuuut…

*

- J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais… tu répétais ton discours.

- Hmm hein ?

- Oui. Tu répétais ton discours pacifiste. La paix, l'amour, aller ensemble vers un chemin… j'ai vite décroché.

*

Oula.

Duo avait raison.

Quatre claqua sa langue contre son palais.

*

- Oui. Moi aussi j'ai décroché.

- … Mais c'était très bien !

*

Quatre dévisagea ouvertement Trowa pour la première fois.

*

- Tu te fous de moi ? Si tu as décroché, en quoi était-ce bien ?

- … je veux dire que je ne suis pas l'un de tes collaborateurs… d'ailleurs c'était pour quelle occasion ce blabla ?

- Duo a raison. Le commun des mortels est très con.

*

Trowa cligna des yeux.

*

- Pardon ?

*

Quatre se leva, éteignit son ordinateur, ouvrit et referma son tiroir avant de répondre.

*

- Je ne suis pas assez clair dans mes speechs. Alors je vais utiliser la méthode claire, nette et précise.

*

Quatre avança vers Trowa qui recula, recula, recula encore jusqu'à tomber assis sur le sofa.

Le blond prit place sur ses cuisses… tint le visage du brun roux de la main gauche… et leva la main droite.

*

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca va pas, non ?

- Bouge pas, je risque de te faire mal.

*

Plus Trowa bougeait entre ses cuisses, plus Quatre le coinçait.

Les mouvements ne furent plus les mêmes… avant de se stopper net.

Trop dangereux.

Quatre ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de la portée de ses actes.

Il rougirait s'il savait.

Heureusement que Trowa le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas mal interpréter les choses.

Mais tout de même…

*

- … Mais t'es en train de m'écrire dessus !

- Je me le suis fait livrer il y a 10 mn. Je l'ai acheté spécialement pour toi.

- ?

- Roh, c'est comme du rouge à lèvres, t'as l'habitude non ? C'est qui qui portait le maquillage débile ?

*

Ah, pas faux.

Trowa sentait le souffle de Quatre sur son visage… et le feutre aussi.

Rien de plus.

Une action éclair. A peine quelques secondes.

Puis le blond se leva.

*

- …

- Voilà c'est fini. Vu que comme je parle et quand j'écris de longs speechs, on ne comprend rien, j'improvise. Si tu veux savoir de quoi il s'agit, va te regarder.

- …

- Et si tu veux te débarbouiller… passe à la maison, j'y ai le produit effaçant dédié. Tention, faut pas utiliser autre chose, tu ferais pire que mieux.

- ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est hypoallergénique… ah, il faut que j'y aille, Une m'appelle. A plus tard.

*

Trowa n'eut même pas le temps d'en placer une.

*

- Mais je m'en fous que ce soit hypoallergénique… je peux pas me balader comme ça ?

*

Comme quoi ? Il le saurait en regardant.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, bureau de Duo Maxwell**

*

- Lieutenant Maxwell.

- Oh, salut Cas', appelle-moi Duo quand y a pas la smala. Et tutoies-moi, le vous ça me fait chier.

*

Casey avait déjà entendu ça… à peu près.

Il ne se ferait pas avoir.

*

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Que je m'appelle Duo ? Ben ouais, j'ai choisi mon prénom.

- Ah okay… mais le protocole…

*

Sourire de killer.

*

- Je m'en fous du protocole Cas'. Et le king kong des sourcils qui croise les bras ne moufte jamais, il risque pas de faire de commentaires.

- Ok…

*

Oui, il avait vu le lieutenant Yuy. Après avoir commis l'erreur de passer à côté du lieutenant Barton… il resterait sur ses gardes.

Yuy ne disait rien, croisait les bras et regardait fixement un point dans la pièce.

Mais le lieutenant Maxwell parlait.

*

- Waouh. Il est nickel ce rapport. Tu progresses. Ça sent la promo.

*

Les oreilles de Casey rosirent de plaisir et de fierté.

*

- Merci. Le général Une m'a informé d'une promotion…

- C'est confirmé ?

- Oui, je serai sergent le 1er avril.

- Ca se fête !

*

Le lieutenant Maxwell était heureux pour lui.

Et il était très, très mignon.

Et le lieutenant Winner avait son vigil.

Alors peut-être…

*

- Justement… ça vous dirait…

- Tut-tut-tut j'ai dit « tu » et ouais que ça me dit… quoi ?

*

Casey palissait à vue d'œil.

*

- En fait…

- Hmm ?

- Euh, je vais pas le fêter.

- Hein ?

*

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et là il devenait rouge.

*

- Enfin, pas aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ?

*

Il redevenait pâle.

Avait-il de la fièvre ?

Il déglutit difficilement.

*

- Il serait… prématuré de fêter avant mon premier jour. Ça va ptet me porter la poisse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- …

*

Et soudain, la lumière.

Duo, qui s'était évertué à ne plus regarder Heero depuis qu'il avait décidé de mettre leur coucherie entre parenthèses…

Duo jeta un petit coup d'œil au touffu.

Touffu qui regardait en direction du pauvre Casey qui avait dû perdre toute l'eau de son corps tellement il avait transpiré.

La porte claqua.

*

- Hey !

- Non mais Yuy t'es chié quand même.

- …

- Aller dévisager les gens comme ça. Putain t'es trop con.

*

Duo se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et rattraper le jeune homme.

Il arriva jusqu'à la porte.

*

- …

- Tu me calcules même pas et tu me plaques contre la porte ? Tu te crois dans un film ?

- …

- Mais PARLE, bordel !

*

Et là, pour la première fois depuis 2 jours… Heero Yuy parla.

*

- Dé le dé boudé.

*

Duo cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

*

- Quoi ?

- Dé le dé boudé. Et hider dété adone.

- Hein ? Arrête de me parler avec un accent mexicain, je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.

- De dui gondadieu dubeu ba abanbre ?

- …

*

Et plus Heero s'énervait, moins il était compréhensible.

*

- Dédé ba degsi édadi gue dédoideberde zédé dulabour. bédoi du brague basgueu dbarle ba. Dédrogon. Nibaaaaards.

- … J'ai rien compris. On dirait Poncho Villa qui aurait rencontré Yosemite Sam.

*

Et là, Dieu parla.

*

- Putain Duo ouvre tes esgourdes : il a dit « j'ai le nez bouché et hier j'étais aphone. Je suis contagieux, tu peux pas attendre ou comprendre ? C'était pas sexy et t'as dit que les voix de merde c'était tue-l'amour. Et toi tu dragues –ou tu te braques, je suis pas expert ès Yuy - parce que je parle pas. T'es trop con. J'en ai marre»

- …

- …

- Sauf votre respect, lieutenant Maxwell.

*

Wow.

Tout ça ?

*

- … Merci, Cas'. T'es super courageux derrière une porte fermée.

*

…

Ah ouais quand même.

*

- De rien Du euh lieutenant Maxwell. Mais j'en ai un peu marre de frôler la mort avec des gradés jaloux juste parce que vous vous comprenez pas. Alors sortez ou sortez pas ensemble mais foutez-moi la paix.

- … Hey ?

- Ou-oui ?

*

On le savait plus courageux que téméraire. Et non le contraire.

Mais là le Casey, il avait la classe quand il était à bout.

Et quand il les brisait. Les tabous.

*

- Tu feras carrière.

- Mer-merci, lieutenant Maxwell…

- Allez file avant que je tue.

*

Et il fila. Parce que tour à tour il pouvait être courageux, téméraire… mais pas suicidaire.

Il avait échappé à Trowa Barton.

A Heero Yuy.

Il avait rabroué Duo Maxwell.

Il avait besoin de vacances. Avant sa promotion.

Il ne demanderait pas sa mutation, non. Il changerait juste de cible sous peine d'en devenir une.

*

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le corps de Duo n'était plus plaqué, mais pressé.

Le mouvement était moins colérique, mais beaucoup plus passionné.

Les regards n'étaient plus froids, mais un brin bouillant.

Et un brin taquin.

Et à bien regarder Heero Yuy…

Il était un peu fiévreux.

Et si Duo avait plus regardé au lieu d'écouter le silence…

Il l'aurait remarqué.

Même si l'un avait été plus ridicule que l'autre, selon l'appréciation de chacun…

Tous les deux avaient été très, très bêtes.

*

- …

- …Hmm…

*

Duo caressa les petits cheveux sur la nuque et picorait son cou, sa gorge, la ligne de sa mâchoire de petits baisers.

C'était bien agréable.

*

- …

- Alors comme ça t'es contagieux ?

*

La voix était douce.

Et Heero se laissa aller sans répondre.

*

- …

- Et ta voix n'est pas sexy quand t'es malade ?

*

C'était con, hein ? Heero ferma les yeux et se pencha vers les caresses.

*

- …

- Mais je m'en fous ! Tu pouvais pas écrire ?

*

Duo lui tira l'oreille.

Heero souffla.

*

- Ba le dan ? é bédé lidigule.

*

Duo fronça les sourcils.

*

- Pas le temps ? Et euh c'était ridicule ?

- Bhn.

*

Version enrhumée de « hn »

Ah, voilà ce qui se passait quand on jouait à saute-mouton avec la clim à fond.

Et voilà qu'on comprenait bien mieux le langage des autres, quand on était moins parasité par la colère.

*

- Ohhh mon serial hacker est malade et il a eu peur que je change d'ordi pour ça…

- …

- Tu sais tu seras toujours mon virus préféré… Mon morpion à moi…

- …

*

Heero avait très envie de l'embrasser.

De le faire taire avec ses conneries qui le faisaient un peu trop sourire.

De s'infiltrer en lui, tel le virus que Duo prétendait qu'il était pour lui.

Et en bon hacker du cœur – et du reste - qu'il souhait être, il s'arrangerait pour que ni firewall, ni antivirus, antimalwares, antispywares…

Que rien, ni personne ne le supprime du Disque Duo.

*

- ma teigne en slip… je viens de L2, je tombe difficilement malade.

*

Heero cessa de résister. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Duo voulait toute sa bouche à ses risques et périls.

Il y avait plus grave qu'un gros rhume quand même.

Ce fut court et doux.

Duo frotta son nez contre le nez bouché.

*

- Hmm… tu vois quand tu veux ? Franchement ? Je préfère que tu m'enrhumes plutôt que tu m'ignores.

- ATCHAAAAAAAA !

- … Si tu pouvais éviter de m'éternuer à la gueule… vive les réflexes.

* * *

Lorsque Trowa se regarda dans le miroir des commodités, il vit sur son front :

4 + 3, un mot ressemblant suspicieusement à « nitérc » sur la joue droite et un cœur entourant ses lèvres. La queue du cœur taquinait son menton.

Trowa sourit.

Et lorsque Wu Fei entra dans les toilettes… il éclata de rire.

Trowa allait devoir se balader avec ça sur le visage…

Oui c'était crétin.

Mais bon, Quatre saurait se faire pardonner.

*

*

**OWARI**

* * *

Oh et en passant, spéciale dédicace pour Mily : sauras-tu deviner à quelle fic appartient cet extrait ?" :)

- Vous avez une gastro ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous ne mangez pas ?  
- Oh, Monsieur Barton. Non je n'ai pas une gastro. Et je n'ai pas très faim.

*  
Oh-oh…

- Vous n'aimez pas les gâteaux au chocolat, Raberba ? Et on avait dit Trowa.  
- Sisi mais j'ai juste pas très faim.  
- Vous n'avez pas de place pour du chocolat ? Vous êtes de quelle planète ?  
- De la planète « pas faim », maître Barton.  
- Je vais mal le prendre si vous n'y goûtez pas. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.  
- Ah ? Ca s'appelle la pression.

Et ces yeux verts qui l'observaient fixement et avec une lueur taquine.

- Est-ce que ça marche, Raberba ?  
- … Alors juste un petit bout.  
- Vous êtes au régime ?  
- Pourquoi ?

Non, il ne devrait pas le découvrir !

- Vous avez un solide coup de fourchette et depuis quelques temps c'est la dèche dans votre tupperware.  
- Mes salades sont très bonnes et équilibrées.

Il manquait le « et je vous emmerde »  
Mais Trowa s'en contrefichait.

- La dèche, quoi. Je me rappelle de noms aussi exotiques que ces plats sont goûteux : hommos bel lahmé, fatayers, makanek, baklawa...  
- Vous avez retenu tout ça vous ?  
- Je retiens ce que j'aime, Raberba. Comme les enfants.

Lalalaaaaaa…  
Ne pas oublier que c'était un collègue… qui lui disaient de plus en plus de choses.

- Oh et puis de quoi je me mêle ? Est-ce que je vous dis que vos gratins de choux-fleurs à répétition c'est un pousse au crime ?

Sourire ravageur.

- Non Raberba. Mais au moins vous remarquez ce que j'ai dans mon assiette. Ça vous fait voir qu'il y a autre chose.

Et merde, il venait de lui prouver… qu'il faisait plus attention à lui qu'il ne le devrait.  
Changement de stratégie.

- Je ne suis pas au régime, maître Barton. Voilà, je prends un morceau de gâteau. Content.  
- Verdict.  
- Génial, papa, c'était très bon.

Et c'était sincère. Le fondant était à tomber par terre…  
Et tomberait directement dans ses abdos couscous.

- Merci, mon fils. Vous avez pris l'équivalent d'un cure-dents. J'y croirais plus avec un vrai morceau.  
- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Le cure-dents il va venir nourrir mes graisses !  
- Et alors, ça vous empêche de manger ?  
- Vous êtes impossible.  
- Et vous, vous vous privez pour rien.  
- J'ai du ventre !

Tigrou posa franchement la main sur le ventre de Quatre.  
Oui plutôt non.  
Il se pencha au-dessus de Quatre, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, posa la main entre ses deux pectoraux et la laissa glisser jusqu'à son ventre.

- Oui. Et ?

**Héhéhé :)  
**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ 230 ans¤


End file.
